The instant invention relates generally to construction toys, and more particularly, to a multi-dimensional sculpture puzzle/toy.
Numerous puzzle toys have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to provide amusement, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,628 to Barlow, is illustrative of such prior art. While this one patent may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.